Gray Skies
by silvrstreak
Summary: Use me as you will, pull my strings just for a thrill. And I know I'll be okay, though my skies are turning gray. Rating may change later. HikaHaru :D
1. Dancing in the Rain

SO GUYS OMGNOWAI. This is my first fanfic ever. :) -insertscream- Annndddd I really need some ideas on how to make this HikaHaru story interesting in the future! :) I want it to be kinda different from some of the cliche stories I've read. soooo i want you guys to tell me some ideas for chapters in the future! :DDDDD

Give good critique where it's needed. I want to be a good writer. :3

**disclaimer ; i don't own Ouran Highschool Host Club in any way. :O i wish i did. -pout-**

**[ **c h a p t e r** _o n e _]**

* * *

All was quiet in Music Room #3. The air hung as if waiting for its que. Blackness flowed freely throughout. For the first time in a while, the Host Club was not there to greet the rich girls waiting outside the door. Instead, a small pink sticky note was pasted to the door. The girls stared at it. Then, as if one person, they all gasped at the same time. One second, then two seconds passed. Three...Four..."OH MY GOODNESS! WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?!" was the chorus. A brave girl with curly blonde hair stepped forward. "We must find them! This note must be a lie! Something must have happened to them!" The yellow figures pondered what could've happened, then started shouting out opinions.

"Maybe they were kidnapped!"

"Or decided to run away!"

"Maybe they're being held for ransom!"

"Maybe rabid goats came in the middle of the night and picked each one off one by one!"

The girls all agreed with the last shout. The blonde girl spoke up again. "Let's start asking people where they last spotted goats!"

And with that, the mob of fangirls charged down the hall, serious to find out what had happened to them. They didn't believe that the Host Club was closed for today. It was too normal. It was too commoner-like just to not show up. They just couldn't swallow the fact that the Host Club would let them down. Which was why they were now downstairs interrogating each and every member of Ouran High, asking if they had seen multiple goats today.

Far away from the warm shelter of Ouran High's grounds, the Host Club stood under a small roof of some kind, shivering and completely soaked. Rain poured from the skies, pounding upon the thin roof with no mercy. The golden-haired boy in the middle was the only one without a down-cast look upon his face. "Okay everyone! I'll lead! On the count of three, we all run out into the rain and start dancing!" There was a murmur of agreement from the huddled group of handsome gentlemen. They glared daggers at their King. Yet out of all of the men there, a small petite, girly looking gentlemen glared the most. He sighed.

"Tamaki-senpai, when I said we should go dance in the rain for our field trip, I was joking." The heads of all the members immediately began to glare at him instead. Luckily, the blonde, Tamaki, was there to intervene from any violence taking place.

"That's okay Haruhi! It was a wonderful idea!" His violet eyes gleamed and he held his hands together as if admiring Haruhi. "But don't worry, sweetheart! Daddy will take care of you and protect you from Mr. Rain!" And with that, he grabbed her hand and dragged her into the downpour. As he ran, Hikaru and Kaoru called out to him.

"But I thought you said you would count to three," they groaned in unison. They had planned to run back to Ouran after he had counted slowly, but now it was too late. The sinking feeling of being forced to run into the rain and dance like idiots was confirmed when the blonde yelled behind his back "THREE!" and all the members of the host club took off, leaving the twins alone. Sighing, they ran after Tamaki, not noticing that Honey, Mori, and Kyoya had decided to stay under the small shelter.

They immediately spotted their leader dancing and spinning crazily in the rain with Haruhi, which they couldn't take. Hikaru ran to push Tamaki out of the way and dance with Haruhi instead. Tamaki then went to sulk in some imaginary corner as the rain poured down. As Kaoru ran to join Hikaru and Haruhi, he slipped and fell into the mud. He gasped in suprise as his body met the wet surface. Hikaru quickly ran to help is twin up.

"Kaoru...don't scare me like that. You could've been hurt..." he muttered as his face hovered closely to Kaoru's. Then he dragged his muddy brother tenderly upright by the arm. Just then, all the Host Club members paused to listen. They couldn't make it out at first, but quickly began realizing what it was. The sound of screaming girls sounded far off in the distance. All the members turned their heads to see worried fangirls moaning promises of help and "release from their goat captors" as soon as the rain stopped.

Tamaki, being the _cunning_ man he was, stood up tall. Rose petals began to flow out of the sky from nowhere, and a pink mist landed in the muddy place they were in. "Don't worry about us, my princesses. We are fine, my dears. We have rescued young Kaoru from the goats and are taking him back to the Nurse's office for attention, the poor soul." That alone caused the girls to inch closer and closer to the mud puddle just outside Ouran's large covered patio.

"The poor thing!" a girl shrieked. Tamaki tossed his hair and laughed smoothly causing a few girls to drop to the ground with a soft thump.

"So, my dears, I simply must insist you get your lovely selves back inside before you catch a cold!" And with that he winked. Instantly, the girls swooned, then rushed back inside, being unable to resist the lovely Tamaki's persuasion methods. After the last girl that had fainted had been carried away on a stretcher, he turned back to the Host Club, still wondering how they had been so close to Ouran the whole time.

"Okay team.." the blonde king began, suddenly noticing that the pink mist was still there and Kaoru was spitting out a rose petal that had gotten into his mouth. He looked up into the sky angrily, like there was someone up there writing the whole story, and the mist immediately disappeared.

"What the..." were the only words that exited out of Haruki's mouth. She just shook her head and looked back at Tamaki, who still stood before the group. The sky was still a dark shade of gray, and she secretly hung on desperately to the hope that the clouds would not produce thunder and lightning. Everyone began to trudge back to Ouran and Music Room #3 at the same moment, as if some agreement was heard, though nothing was said.

As they walked, Haruhi found herself walking beside Hikaru. She turned to him to find the eldest twin smiling at her genuinely for some reason. She couldn't help but smile too. Unconciously, she moved a bit closer to him as they entered the building. Only when their shoulders brushed did her cheeks turn a rosy pink. She looked away, biting her lower lip so he wouldn't see. Hikaru just walked slowly, staring at her, wondering what she was thinking. As she turned her head back to the front, it was his turn to look away. An uncomfortable silence followed as they climbed the stairs to the Host Club's room. Nothing else was said between the two.

The only one to notice the small exchange was Kaoru. He stood at the back. His brother was growing up, and he should be proud right? Yet a certain feeling filled him and his mind swam with confusion. He looked away, feeling like he was invading their privacy. As they entered the room, shivering and cold, he was still pondering the feeling. When the Host Club parted, he pondered. When he and Kaoru climbed into their limo to begin the journey home, he wondered. He just looked out the window, lost in thought.

**[ e n d _c h a p t e r _]**

* * *

OMG. What will happen to Hikaru and Haruhi?! DUNDUNDUN. :3 After I get some critique and ideas, I'll start writing the second chapter. It'll be a lot better & longer haha. ;] And the romance between the Haruhi and Hikaru will develop much more than in this chapter. :) It won't be just like - "And they just started kissing and OMG Haruhi had a BABY YAYYYYYYYY" I promise. (but we wish that did happen right? right?! :3)

LOVEFEREVERKAYBAI - silvrstreak


	2. Friendly Competition Part 1

I told you guys that I would work a lot harder! :3 I love this chapter. Sorry if it's really long haha. My muse got carried away. ;-;

Thanks for the great reviewwww. :) **-LOVELOVELOVE-** It's my first review being here, and it means a lot to me. :)

This is probably the best I've ever written. :D yayyyyyy

**disclaimer ; & oh yeah, Ouran Highschool Host Club doesn't belong to me. yadda yadda yadda. :P**

**[** c h a p t e r** _t w o _]**

* * *

_Brown pools held Hikaru's gold ones. The earth itself stood still. Hikaru's soft gaze held Haruhi's for the longest moment, before he began to lean in for his first kiss. As both their eyes began to close, Haruhi's head abruptly stopped. She backed up from him, shaking her head._

_"Hikaru, we're just friends!" her happy and cheery voice rang in his mind echoing over and over again. An invisible knife stabbed his heart without mercy. She smiled a genuine smile. "Besides I'm in love with your brother, you know that, silly!" And then a boy identical to Hikaru was behind her. Kaoru was pulling her into him, his arms around her waist, holding her possessively. A chainsaw replaced the knife in Hikaru's heart. Kaoru kissed her neck with small, dainty kisses, gold eyes tracing her small frame, before looking to lock eyes with his brother's._

_"Oh Hikaru, you're too late." the boy murmured against Haruhi's pale neck. The arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer. And with that, Kaoru pulled out a thin, silver pistol, aimed at Haruhi's head silently, and pulled the trigger._

* * *

A handsome, red-haired boy jerked in his sleep, gasping for air as he sat up stiffly, hands clutching the sheets. "...Haruhi..." the boy whispered as the real world stared to fade into his mind. His legs were warm under the covers, while his shirtless upper body was exposed to the chilly bedroom air. Gold eyes were unveiled as he opened them. "Oh my god..." the boy continued to whisper, replaying the horrific thoughts in his mind. A heart broken...a familiar person...a silver gun. It was so real it was impossible not to think about anything else. No matter how hard the boy tried, he couldn't get Kaoru's cold stare as the bullet was released from the long barrel. The boy closed his eyes tightly, shaking his head vigorously.

Hikaru cast his eyes to the large window. A rising sun greeted him warmly, and if it weren't for the dream he would've probably have awoken comfortably as he had all week. He touched his cheek lightly, to feel a cool wetness against his otherwise hot face. Hikaru wiped them away softly, sniffing twice. He was about to doze off again and wait for his brother to stir him when it was time to leave, when the sheets beside him rustled.

"H-Hik..ar..u? Are you okay?" asked the other red haired boy, the exact image of Hikaru. The boy sat up, a worried expression on his face.

"Yeah Kaoru. I'm fine," Hikaru assured, smiling for him. A smile that was obviously forced and fake, yet Kaoru decided not to comment. Hikaru look towards the clock, before raising the sheets and swinging his legs to the side of the bed. "We might as well get ready early," he sighed, before rising out of bed with a sigh.

"Yeah, you're right."

"Well, I'll be in the shower then...I guess..." Hikaru sighed sleepily, before walking over towards the door. Kaoru watched his brother as he walked away, extremely concerned. Hikaru opened and closed the door softly, not turning to give his brother to smile he usually did before he shut the door. Kaoru sighed, then threw his body back against the bed, picking up his arm to his forehead to shield his eyes from the shining sun.

* * *

A quick jab to the back awakened the oblivious Haruhi. The petite girl opened her eyes to see her fellow classmates rising out of their seats. She sighed, before resting her head again upon her comfortable arms. Her eyes slid shut. A few seconds later, when she was already almost completely immersed in sleep, another painful jab rammed her spine. She hissed between her teeth, raising her head and slamming her hands against her desk. "What is your problem?!" she screamed at the unfortunate that had awoken her from eating supper with her beautiful mother.

Brown eyes met gold ones for a small second. "Wow Haruhi. What's _your_ problem today?" the boy sighed. Haruhi groaned.

"Oh, it's just you guys. Sorry, just sleepy...that's all." was the soft reply that escaped her.

"Well.." continued Lord Poker, Kaoru, "it leaves us to wonder what you actually did last night." He looked over to Hikaru, a sly smile pasted all over his face.

Hikaru looked at her, concern in his eyes. "Yeah. I don't think I've seen you actually fall asleep in class before.." He drifted off, averting her eyes. Even now, his best friend's gaze caused pain in his chest, and his mind still drifted to his earlier nightmare.

Haruhi groaned again before picking up her things to join the twins as they walked out together. "I was studying all night again. It's nothing to worry about," she assured, the sleepiness gone from her voice, now replaced with its usual happy tone. "I'm serious guys. Don't worry about me."

"Still..." Kaoru added, before gently taking her things, trying not to anger her. "Let me take these to your next class with you...okay?" His mouth curled up in a small smile, that wasn't at all sly, like usual. He turned his head to his brother, who suddenly seemed very crestfallen. "I'll see you in class, 'kay?" he asked, leaving Hikaru standing there, staring at the ground. All around him, students glided by like a river, and he was that large boulder dividing the flow into two.

He was lost in thought. His brother knew Hikaru had a rather large crush on Haruhi. He had for a long time. Hikaru knew his brother wasn't stupid. He couldn't believe his most trusted family member would do something so cruel. It was heartless, and not something Kaoru usually did. He couldn't believe, his ears, his eyes, or his heart.

"Yeah...." he whispered, before looking up. They were long gone, already at the end of the hall. That familiar pain in his chest bubbled up again, and he put a hand against it, trying to soothe it quietly. He slowly slid to the right, joining Ouran's other students as they made their way to their next classes, almost all not noticing the depressed look upon the Host Club member's face.

Kaoru and Haruhi stopped at the end of the hall when Kaoru turned his head around vigorously, trying to see Hikaru. His twin was no longer standing there. His heart ached for his brother. He was trying to test him. He wanted Hikaru to go after what he wanted. Kaoru only hoped he wasn't doing the wrong thing.

Haruhi tugged at his sleeve. "Kaoru? You have my things, remember?" she asked him, puzzled by his sudden gesture. Kaoru turned to her.

"Oh yeah. Sorry, forgot. Let's go, shall we?" Slowly, red-head and brunette made their way down Ouran High's hallway.

**[ c o n t _i_ n u e d ]**

* * *

PS :) - I've divided the chapter into Part one and Part two. it was too long for me. :(

**read on, loves! :)**


	3. Friendly Competition Part 2

Like I said, it's been divided into two parts. :)

**yay meez. 8D**

**[ c o n t _i_ n u e d ]**

* * *

As the last yellow-dressed lady left the building, the tension in the Host Club was relieved. A violet-eyed boy smiled to everyone. "Okay guys! Your King has decided that we will leave now!" The group looked at each other. He usually just dismiss them like that. Usually he let them stay until they felt like leaving. But today Tamaki obviously was going to be doing something secret that he didn't want the others in the Host Club to know about. "I am not making anything that you guys don't know about, and I'm not doing it in secret after everybody leaves!" he grinned.

"Whatever you say." a dark-haired boy with small glasses on his nose sighed. He looked away, lost in thought for a moment, before remembering it and scribbling it down fiercely in his notebook.

"Is it cake?!" a small blonde gasped, before bouncing around Tamaki. "What kind is it? Strawberry? Red Velvet? Chocolate?" and continued to name about one hundred more cake flavors, most of which no one else had heard of. The other dark-haired one walked behind the bouncy Hunny, not saying anything, as usual.

Tamaki gasped dramatically. "No one believes me! Fine then, I won't make the secret gift that I wasn't going to make you guys in the first place!" and with that, it was only to be expected that he went to sulk in his dark corner.

Everyone had seemed to forget about Hikaru not showing up to the Host Club today. But true, it was on all their minds as they left Music Room #3. Haruhi had a concerned expression as Kaoru told her about how Hikaru had awoken this morning.

Haruhi looked up into the younger twin's eyes. "So that's why he looked so upset this morning..." she whispered, happy to come to a conclusion to a question that had been nagging her at the sight of him.

"Yeah.." pondered Kaoru. "But, that's not what I wanted to talk to you about." This got a look of curiosity from Haruhi. They slowed their strides even further as they met the front doors of the main school building and the awaiting limousine for Kaoru. "I was wondering if you wanted to come to a little hot chocolate place with me." The young man smiled. "They have the best hot chocolate ever."

Haruhi laughed lightly, amused expression on her face as her brown eyes gleamed, reflecting the warm sunlight. "But, Kaoru, it won't even be autumn until tomorrow!" she smiled. "It's still quite warm outside, if you hadn't noticed." She thumped him lightly on the shoulder to emphasize the point, rewarding an annoyed expression from him.

Kaoru groaned. "I knew you'd say that, Haruhi. But we should get prepared, right?" Laughing together, he quite quickly ushered her unsuspecting self into the fancy limo before stepping in himself, not allowing her to say anything against it as the limousine sped away on its way to their destination.

Kaoru saw a slight bump in the seat compartment ahead of him as he settled into his soft seat. He smiled to himself, then quickly began chatting Haruhi so that her eyes wouldn't wander. He definitely couldn't forget that when they got out.

When the limo finally pulled up, it wasn't a surprise to Haruhi that they were in front of an extremely fancy coffee shop. The smells wafted around her, encasing her in a state of comforting bliss as her feminine figure couldn't resist floating to the fancy, maple wood doors. She gazed inside, golden rays from the gorgeous lights on the ceiling cascading down comfortable looking sofas and chairs. Her eyes continued roaming, only to find herself even more delighted when they alighted upon rows upon rows of bookcases, filled to the brim of all kinds of great-looking books.

Kaoru chuckled to himself, before opening the door and allowing a transfixed Haruhi to glide inside. He then grabbed her arm and led her to a beautiful spot in the room, right against a large, floor-to-ceiling window that overlooked a humble street, with gorgeous flowers overflowing from the warm-colored pottery boxes resting against the windows on the outside. Haruhi sighed as she sank into one of two comfortable chairs, Kaoru sitting opposite from her. He allowed her to gaze for a bit before bringing her mind back to reality.

"Oh, dear..." he sighed. Kaoru was a very good actor. He'd learned well from portraying a look of gayness with his brother during the host club. "I almost forgot..." Haruhi curiously peered at him as he sat up slightly to withdraw a black box with a white ribbon wrapped around it elegantly.

"From Hikaru." he smiled, before handing the box to her. Her hands wrapped around it carefully, as if at any moment the box would shatter.

Haruhi gasped quietly. "Really? Hikaru gave me this?" Kaoru nodded silently, head perched on his hands, mouth turned up in a gentle smile. "I....I don't know what to...say..." she breathed, as she gradually pulled on the strand of white ribbon, watching as it glided through the air as it was released, finally resting in her lap.

"Well, you can say something after you look in it. I think he picked expertly. I was concerned that he'd get something horrible, and I must say I'm actually quite proud of him."

Haruhi's hands trembled as she opened the black case. Possibly the most beautiful necklace in the world stared back at her.

Silver was cast flat, diamond speckles alighting against the sliver ring. Sterling vines wrapped around both sides, beginning at the clasp, where a small flower was placed. Along the metal were amethyst and peridot stones, set perfectly. Only, what drew her eye immediately, was a hand-blown, light green, glass pendant, dangling from the necklace, swaying as her hand trembled more with every look. The glass was set within an intricately carved oval, in which small sterling leaves sprouted. Perched on top of the glass was a silver flower, that reached out to catch and reflect the last rays of the sun for the day.

She opened her mouth to speak, but no words could explain how she felt. Kaoru smiled.

"You don't have to say anything, you know. I'll take you to go by and thank Hikaru when we leave." Haruhi nodded, eyes staring off into space. "But first, you need some hot chocolate to put color in those cheeks." That caused both of the Host Club members to smile. Even though Kaoru and Haruhi chatted a little while longer, Haruhi was quiet even as they left the twins' limo to stand in front of the Hitachiin's enormous mansion. She was quiet as Kaoru led her quietly through the front doors. She was silent, but only until they entered the twin's bedroom, to find a sleeping Hikaru nestled between the covers.

Haruhi looked fabulous with the necklace on, and Kaoru had told her so. Before Haruhi could turn back and refuse to wake the sleeping twin, Kaoru softly cleared his throat. Hikaru opened his eyes. His eyes alighted upon his brother, not seeing the shining eyes of the brunette girl.

"If you're here to bother me..." he grumbled, "wait until I feel like bothering you back." He was about to turn onto his stomach and bury his head in his pillow, until Kaoru spoke.

"Wow brother." he sighed, scratching his head. "That's not the way you treat guests. Especially when they're here to thank you for buying them something." Slowly, the younger brother quietly exited the room as Hikaru turned to face Haruhi, wanting to leave them alone.

Hikaru opened his mouth to speak, but Haruhi spoke first. "Hikaru, this is the best gift I've ever received!" she said excitedly. Hikaru's eyes landed on the shining silver necklace hanging around her neck. He hadn't gotten that for her. He looked at her a moment, but the thought process took all of two seconds.

Kaoru.

"I mean, you're my best friend, and you know that, but I never expected to receive any thing like this just out of the blue!" He loved how her eyes shined. He got out of bed, revealing his topless upper half. Luckily he had kept his school uniform pants on. He smiled, scratching his head as he leaned against the window, sun warming his back. He was about to say something _again_, when Haruhi did something_ extremely_ unexpected.

She ran forward at full speed, and tackled him, arms wrapping around his waist in a tight hug. He tipped dangerously forward, before losing his balance and falling to the floor. Haruhi landed against the floor with a light thud, though she felt no pain, as Hikaru had placed a hand on her lower back and a hand on her head. His knee took all the impact, and it smarted a great deal, but he ignored it for that moment.

It didn't want to prolong the rather sexual position, so he stood up on his legs and picked her up, before lightly placing her to the floor. Luckily they were in the shade, so Haruhi couldn't see the bright red blush across his cheeks. She then once again hugged him closer to her, head nestling into his neck. It was then she realized that Hikaru smelled very, very good. So she took a few deep breaths, and thought nothing of it. Hikaru slowly wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back, before pushing her lightly away. He was going to ignore the feeling of her body against his while she was still in the room.

He grinned genuinely, perfect, white teeth shining through. "You're welcome, Haruhi." He said. He was about to pull her in for another embrace, until Kaoru walked into the room, holding a phone.

"Haruhi, I called your dad to tell him you were with me today." he smiled slyly. "He said that as long as I didn't try anything funny, he wouldn't worry. He said he expects you home in ten minutes." Kaoru nodded towards the door. "If you hurry, you'll make it in time. Our limo will take you."

Haruhi nodded. She turned to Hikaru. "Thanks again, Hikaru." She took a deep breath, one last time, before rushing out of the room. As she exited, she called behind her back, "I had a lot of fun today Kaoru! Thanks!" before grabbing her stuff and racing out the door.

Hikaru waited until he could hear the slam of the limo door closing Haruhi in, and the sound of the limousine driving away, before he looked at his brother in confusion. "Why did you....?"

"Don't worry about it. I figured you deserved it." Kaoru winked. "I did good, didn't I?"

Hikaru nodded, replaying what had just happened over again in his mind. "Yeah. Real good."

* * *

It was yet the end of another day. All the Hosts sat down breathlessly, still buzzing from a quite busy day of entertaining the ladies. All looked over to their King as he smiled at them, beaming.

"Okay, my followers!" he shouted cheerily. "Guess what we'll be doing tonight?" The Host Club let out one groan in unison. Tamaki didn't even wait to hear their guesses.

"Commoner movie night!" He announced, proud of himself. The Host Club got very quiet.

_Very quiet indeed._

**[ e n d _c h a p t e r _]**

* * *

Movie Night is next! I'll try to get to it soon. Let your crazy minds go to work. :DDDDDDD -cackle-

& pleassseee review. :) **i love reviews. :3**

**LOVEFEREVERKAYBAI** - silvrstreak


End file.
